


Goddamnit You Look So Lovely

by DragonSgotenks



Series: ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Meet-Cute, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), Other, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Dean has had it up to here with the new neighbors and their pups running wild through his yard. After he runs over a bike left carelessly in his driveway Dean decides it's time to speak up. But when the Alpha that lives next door answers the door Dean is in for a big surprise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727326
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Goddamnit You Look So Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been awhile but here I am lol  
> Technically the bingo round has ended so this isn't an official entry but since I already had it started I figured what the hell.
> 
> As always this is a stand alone but has the same theme of a title taken from Brand New lyrics. This one comes from the song "Same Logic/Teeth"
> 
> It will be posting in 3 parts over the next couple weeks but no specific days. It's just a little something cute.
> 
> A big huge thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for being an amazing beta and all around awesome friend 💗💗💗
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Square Fill: Alpha/Beta

* * *

The crunch of something jamming under Baby's back tire is almost as loud as the curse Dean lets fly when he feels the jolt of impact while he's backing out of his driveway. He throws the car back into drive and pulls forward to dislodge whatever he's just demolished. If there is even a scratch on his car, a ‘67 Chevy Impala he affectionately calls Baby, Dean was going to lose his ever-loving shit.

With a growl, he flings open the door and climbs out to see what he ran over. Lying in the middle of the driveway, now in a bent and unnatural shape, was a small pink bike with rainbow streamers on the ruined handles. Instantly, Dean knows what happened. Those little shits that moved in next door have struck again.

Dean's been living in his little house at the end of Summer Street for the last three years. He had bought it back when he was still dating his ex Aaron, when he thought they might have a future ahead of them. But instead of moving in together, Aaron had found an Alpha he swore was his truemate, and that was the end of that. The quiet street with quiet neighbors had been a balm to Dean's tattered heart, but three weeks ago, a moving truck had shown up outside of the vacant house next door. At the time, Dean hadn't thought much of it, but then the yard became littered with toys and bikes, and peals of laughter could be heard over the fence. It was Dean's worst nightmare: pups.

It wasn't that he hated pups so much as he hated what they reminded him of. Being a Beta meant that Dean can't have biological kids, and it turns out that's a major turn off for a lot of people. Growing up, Dean had assumed he would present as an Alpha. But then middle school came and went with no change. Even still, Dean had held out hope for being a late bloomer. After all, Winchester boys grew up to be Winchester Alphas. Period. 

When his younger brother Sam hit the change and popped his first knot, it was like a nail in Dean's coffin. His father had him in the clinic within days, only for the doctor to confirm what Dean already knew and had suspected in the back of his mind for years: Dean was a Beta.

His parents had been disappointed, Dean had been devastated. It took years for him to come to terms with his presentation, or lack thereof, but by the time he was in college, his future didn't feel so bleak. At least when he started dating one of his classmates, an Omega named Cassie, it had felt like things were looking up. She was Dean's first and brightest love, but it didn't last. They just wanted very different things. So Dean moved on, graduated with halfway decent grades, and got to work. 

Then came Lisa. Sweet and bendy Dean had fallen hard and managed to get as far as playing house, but after almost two years, it became obvious he was more in love with the idea of a family than with Lisa herself. So Dean had moved out. 

A few quiet years of hook-ups and blind dates had brought Aaron into Dean’s life. Dean had been drawn to the Omega's big brown eyes and the shy way he flirted with Dean. Things had felt good with Aaron. They had similar goals and interests, they talked about getting a house together, they talked about adopting, they planned a future together. And then one day, Dean came home to a teary-eyed boyfriend. Aaron had met his truemate, and it definitely wasn't Dean.

After that Dean swore off dating, swore off one-night stands, swore off anything that could lead to more heartbreak. Instead, he buried himself in work, spending long hours at the office only to drag himself home to eat a sad single dinner and fall asleep in front of the tv. On the weekends, he kept busy with projects around the house and spending time with his brother's family. It wasn't the life he had always dreamed of, but it was quiet and painless. Sam used to hound him about getting back out there until one off-handed comment about Dean setting himself up for heartache by dating Omegas had turned into a huge fight. 

Dean couldn't help that he was drawn to Omegas. After all, he spent the first fundamental years of his life expecting to present as an Alpha. John had made so many comments about Dean finding his own Omega one day that he had taken it as a fact, and quite frankly it never really occurred to him to try having a relationship with other designations.

So, okay... maybe Dean has turned into a bitter curmudgeon who tells the neighborhood pups to keep off his lawn. But there were worse things in life to be. And speaking of neighborhood pups, Dean was sick of his new neighbors thinking their crotch goblins can do whatever they want when it came to other people's yards.

Deciding it was time to give these assholes a piece of his mind, Dean picks up the mangled bike and stomps out of his driveway and through the too-long grass of the house next door, dropping the bike once along the way. He doesn't even hesitate at the cheerful welcome mat set out on the porch; he just barrels up to the solid oak door and knocks as obnoxiously as possible. He'd ring the bell too, but the duct tape covering the button gives him the impression it's currently out of order.

The sound of a kid yelling can be heard, but it's muffled by the thick door and Dean can't make out the words, but it's quickly followed by heavy footsteps. Squaring his shoulders, Dean draws himself to his full height ready to lay into whoever opens that door, be they Alpha or not.

When the door swings open on its hinges, all the anger Dean felt is sucked right out of him and replaced with such genuine and acute confusion that it's almost like a punch to the gut. His mouth drops open, his eyes bug out, and he just stares.

The person Dean is confronted with is an Alpha alright… even his weak Beta nose could pick up the alluring scent of sandalwood and bergamot. They’re tall with dark brown hair that’s stuck up in wild tufts, masculine with a strong jaw that boasted an impressive 5 o’clock shadow, and they have the bluest eyes Dean's ever seen. And even though they were wearing what looked like sleep clothes, a soft gray sweater with darker lounge pants, you could tell they were  _ fit _ . 

All this Dean's mind managed to process in what felt like a nanosecond, but the thing that had Dean struck dumber than a box of hammers on some other person's porch was the makeup this Alpha was wearing.

Now Dean was no prude, and if a person wanted to wear makeup, no matter their first or second gender, he was pretty much down for all forms of harmless self expression. But this… this was hideous.

All around the gorgeous blue eyes was hot pink eyeshadow caked on so thick that Dean could see cracks in the powder, some of the most uneven and shaky wing liner he's ever come across, lashes stuck together with clumpy mascara, and bright crimson cheeks. But that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst was the purple-tinted lip gloss smeared on what looked to be otherwise amazingly plush lips. The gloss looked tacky, and it's gathered in the corners of the Alpha's mouth when they smile politely at Dean.

This was obviously a crazy person.

Dean took a hasty step back and was seriously contemplating making a run for it when the Alpha's deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

"Uh,"  _ come on Winchester nut up _ . "Yeah, yeah actually you can." Dean mentally shook himself and re-squared his shoulders. He could still give this Alpha a piece of his mind even if they were a nut job. "I live right next door and I-"

"Oh! You're our neighbor? It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Castiel Novak, and you've probably seen the pups running around outside. The older one is my daughter Claire, and then my son Jack is the little guy. Sorry I haven't had a chance to come over and introduce myself properly. It's just been so hectic with the move and all. Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Castiel lifts up their eyebrows in question with a hand stretched out between them in an obvious invitation to shake, and it takes Dean a beat too long to reach out his own hand to take it. The Alpha has a strong grip, but their hand is soft and warm and fits perfectly in Dean's. It takes the Beta another beat to realize he hasn't introduced himself.

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

Castiel positively beams at him as they shake hands, and Dean is momentarily struck dumb by how one person can look so good and so bad all at the same time. This whole encounter has gotten way off track though. This was supposed to be the last straw, the thing that tipped Dean over the edge into confronting his neighbor. He can handle a lot of things, but threats to his Baby's exterior are not on that list.

Clearing his throat, Dean drops the Alpha's hand and gestures to the mangled bike where it lay discarded in Castiel's lawn.

"I'm gonna have to pass on the coffee 'cause I've got to get to work, but  _ that _ was left in my driveway, and I backed over it with my car."

"Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry. I've told Claire to pick her bike up a dozen times." The Alpha leans back into the house to call for their daughter and is met with grumbling as light footsteps signaled Claire was coming to the door. Castiel looks back at Dean with what he thinks is puppy eyes, but the makeup turns it into something more sinister. The Beta takes a small step back.

A young girl who couldn't be older than 11 elbows her way past Castiel to glare at Dean. She's got long blonde hair and eyes as blue as the Alpha standing next to her. She's got a decent amount of makeup on as well but nothing like Castiel.

"Who are you?"

Castiel frowns down at their daughter. "Claire, manners. This is our neighbor Dean Winchester. It seems you left your bike in his driveway."

The little girl spots her bike in the yard, and for a second Dean is sure she's about to start the water works. But when Claire looks back at Castiel, she freezes, eyes as big as saucers.

"Uh, O'pa-"

"Now Claire," Castiel interrupts in a stern voice. "I don't want to hear any excuses. You were told to pick up your bike, and unfortunately you're going to have to learn the hard way why it's important to take care of your things."

"Yeah, but O'pa-"

"No ‘buts.’ Please apologize to Mr Winchester, and then we'll be having a talk about this in private."

Looking over at Dean with wide blue eyes, her face flushed with embarrassment, Claire mumbles an apology. Castiel smiles at Dean like everything is suddenly peachy. Claire has started tugging on Castiel's hand still trying to get their attention. 

"Look Cas... can I call you Cas? I appreciate the apology, but this has been a problem for a while now, and I'd like to know what you plan to do about it."

The smile fades away as the Alpha bats their clumpy eyelashes for a moment, obviously trying to work through the issue at hand.

"I will of course pay for any damages done to your car, and as you can see, there is no longer a bike to be left out." Suddenly, Cas perks up. "How about you join us for dinner? We can get to know each other as neighbors, and I'll cook whatever you like as an apology."

Claire starts tugging more insistently, but Cas is still looking at Dean, waiting for an answer. There is no way he's agreeing to dinner with this weirdo, even if it is free food. But Dean can't say that in front of the kid, so instead he says, "I wouldn't want to impose..." to which Castiel says, "It's no imposition at all," and so Dean counters with, "...and I hate vegetables so I'm a poor dinner guest," but Cas just smiles and says, "That's not a problem. Just tell me what you  _ do  _ like," and Dean just kind of lets it slip that he loves burgers. And after that, he loses the trail of the conversation but somehow agrees to dinner at 7:00, and Claire finally manages to drag Castiel back into the house.

As Dean walks away, he could swear he hears a deep voice muffled by the heavy door exclaiming, " _Oh my_ _god!_ " but he was too busy playing over the last twenty minutes in his mind to be sure. 

Somehow, he has to figure a way out of this mess before 7:00 rolls around.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well how are we feeling?


End file.
